There continues to be a need for improved collapsed building rescue training in light of terrorist attacks such as the 9/11 tragedy, as well as natural disasters such as tornadoes, hurricanes, and earthquakes. Collapsed buildings present unique dangers to first responders, such as limited or zero visibility, unstable flooring, gas leaks, thick smoke, and live electrical wiring. Current fire fighting training facilities do not realistically reproduce the hazards and extremely confined conditions of a collapsed building. Rescue personnel who are not properly prepared, pose a risk of seriously injuring themselves, trapped victims and other first responders.
There continues to be a need for a simulator that is easily transportable, that can also fit within the envelope of a typical firehouse bay. This flexibility is advantageous for example, for indoor training simulations in urban settings where space is at a premium, as well as other areas where the climate is inclement a significant portion of the year.